Portable computers have become commonplace in today's mobile society and have seemingly supplanted traditional desktop computers as the preferred work and home computer. Laptop or notebook computers, netbooks, and tablet personal computers are a few examples of portable computers that permeate the current marketplace. These mobile workstations typically employ a clam-shell type design and come in a variety of sizes and features. However, one main drawback of these portable computers is that, due to the size and configuration of components, relatively little can be done to easily change or upgrade the computer from its original design.